Continual planning and evaluation have been key to the development and sustained excellence of the research infrastructure at the Markey Cancer Center (MCC). Planning and evaluation activities are accomplished through the internal and external advisory boards, councils, and committees that provide the Director and Senior Leadership ongoing guidance and support. The MCC External Advisory Board (EAB) is the primary external mechanism for review and advice on the MCC's progress in basic and translational research and community research. Internal mechanisms include the advice and support of MCC's Senior Leaders, who formally comprise the MCC Director's Council; the MCC Scientific Advisory Panel; and an Internal Advisory Board (lAB) comprised of deans, center directors, and department chairs at the University of Kentucky. Other planning and evaluation efforts occur at the program and shared resource levels. Shortly after joining the MCC in 2009, Dr. Evers and the Senior Leadership developed a strategic plan for the MCC, which has served as a road map to guide the development of scientific research programs and initiatives, the reorganization of shared resources required to facilitate and achieve the scientific goals, and strategic recruitments of basic and translational scientists who will synergize and further strengthen ongoing research efforts over a five-year period. The strategic plan outlines directions for research to be developed, the need for expanded services within existing shared resources, and organizational strategies to improve collaboration and interdisciplinary interactions. This strategic plan is regularly reviewed for progress and revised. The most recent review and revision process was conducted in 2012 to reflect the tremendous progress that has occurred over three years and to redefine the strategic goals for the next five years based on the stronger foundations that are now in place.